powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-2 Character Sheet 1: Morgan Baltimore
' Name: '''Morgan Baltimore '''Aliases: '''The Executioner of East Longdale, the Man in White, Boss Morgan, Lucky Morgan Baltimore '''Age: '''26 '''Species: '''Human '''Powers: 'Magic (Mathematics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Necromancy) Abilities/Skills: Enhanced Combat, Expert Assassin, Firearm Expert, Genius Level Intellect, Charismatic Leader 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Affiliations: '''The Baltimore Syndicate, Himself, (formerly) the Giovanni Family '''Motto: '"Be ruthless to save those who can't save themselves." 'Quotes: '"You see, if I'm not cruel and scary, criminals won't be afraid of me anymore. If I didn't crack a few skulls every few hours, shoot everyone who disrespected me? I'd be at the bottom of the food chain. And if you're going to fight the corruption of this cesspit, you gotta make them afraid of you. That's why I'm breaking each of your fingers one by one. It's because you, right now, fear me and respect me more than you would've if I had just asked nicely. That's pretty fucked up, but sadly that's how people work." "I'm that guy that orchestrated the deaths of twelve mob bosses in prison. While I was outside of prison, no less. I can get ya anywhere, y'know. There's not one moment you're safe if you try to make me your enemy. You can channel as much extradimensional weirdness as you want. All that does is add one small challenge to what would otherwise be a walk in the park." "What, you think people like me should be nice? You think heroes are good people? This is as close to a hero as you're getting. Life is cruel. Get over it, get up, and don't go down without a fight. I'll laugh at you if you do." 'Theme: 'Bioshock Infinite OST - Everybody Wants to Rule the World 'Occupations: '''Boss of the Baltimore Syndicate, Hit Man, Independant Mage '''Archetypes: 'Well-Intentioned Extremist, Good Is Not Nice, Anti-Hero, Blue Collar Warlock, The Don 'Origin: '''Morgan was born to Martha Giovanni and Henry Baltimore, but abandoned as per Giovanni Family rules regarding kids not pure Giovanni. As such, Henry raised Morgan, but Henry wasn't exactly a great father figure. He was involved in gangs, and Morgan's rough upbringing required him to learn many skills and hard lessons very early in his life. Like his father, who died when he was fifteen, Morgan took to crime also. He honed the skills he learned as a kid and used them to climb the ranks of local organized crime. As Morgan grew up, he became the most ruthless and efficient hit man in all of Brittanica, and it was for this reason that the Giovanni Family recognized him. For a few years, he worked for the Giovanni but was never truly ''in the family. He picked up a lot of skills from them, such as magic, but the revalation of the truly sick things the Giovanni do in their mansion has given him a disgust of criminals. Now, he owns a vigilante gang called the Baltimore Syndicate that is focused on combatting organized crime...with their own organized crime. The Baltimore Syndicate Coming soon! Category:Blog posts